


Haikyuu!! Writing Prompts

by toxic_filth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_filth/pseuds/toxic_filth
Summary: In which I write about various Volleyboys and girls / Reader using the OTP prompt generator!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Cramming [Kenma x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Reader falls asleep in Kenma's lap and Kenma has a conversation with someone else while stroking Reader's hair as if they were a sleeping cat.

You shouldn’t have stayed up last night cramming. You know that you shouldn’t have and yet you’d spent the whole of last week playing video games with Kenma and Kuroo when you were meant to be studying and only realised the night before the test just how little you knew about microorganisms and microbial symbiosis. You then spent the next few hours furiously absorbing all you could from your text books and the internet until the light of dawn peaked through your window and you became aware that you had to get up in an hour to go to school. 

Needless to say you were exhausted before you even got to class and had a hard time keeping yourself awake throughout the rest of the day. When it was time for your exam you didn’t think you did too badly but your brain had become mush by the end of it and it was a miracle that you hadn’t passed out by the time the bell rang. You hauled yourself out of your classroom, down the stairs to meet Kuroo and Kenma in the courtyard so you could head to the train station together and go home.

“You look like shit, (L/N)-chan,” Kuroo observed candidly as you dragged your feet beside them, wearily staring at your shoes like they were made of concrete. 

“Thanks for noticing,” You drawled, your eyebrows pinched together irritably but you were too tired to argue with him. “I had a test today that I didn’t study for because you nerds kept distracting me with Monster Hunter World,” You mumbled. 

“Pff, that’s hardly our fault!” Kuroo scoffed, sticking his nose up in the air, deflecting the blame even though he did feel a little bad.

“Did you pass?” Kenma asked softly, giving you his full attention with his cat-like eyes watching your face. He always knew how to diffuse a potential spat between you and Kuroo, which happened more often that not. The three of you had grown up together since you lived in the same neighbourhood and stayed close throughout High School.

You blinked at Kenma, instantly forgetting your gripe with Kuroo and tipped your head in confirmation. “Mhm, I managed to get 73/100,” You revealed, a little surprised at your own score since you really weren’t that great at any of your sciences and you’d almost fallen asleep during the exam. 

Kenma’s inquisitive expression eased into a soft smile and he hummed in approval. “Eeh? That’s really not bad, (Y/N),” He told you and you couldn’t help but blush a little at his praise. 

The three of you reached the train station and boarded your ride home, flopping down on three vacant seats with Kenma situated between you and Kuroo. As they started to talk about something volleyball related you could feel the heaviness of your fatigue drape over you like a blanket, causing the lids of your eyes to droop shut and you slumped in your seat.

“Oi,” Kuroo said to Kenma, nodding over in your direction and Kenma glanced over his shoulder to see you silently dozing away. Your head lolled forward and your body began to lean to the side, causing Kenma to instinctively wrap his arm around your shoulder and pull you into him so you didn’t fall off of your seat. Accidentally using a little too much force, your head landed in his lap with a soft thump.

Kuroo had to slap his hand over his mouth to stop himself from cackling whilst Kenma’s face went a lovely shade of peach at the sudden intimacy despite the fact he was grateful that you didn’t stir. He glared at Kuroo to be quiet and was about to move you when you whined in your sleep and snuggled into him, your arms snaking around his midsection. 

Kenma swallowed thickly. You looked so tranquil and cute as you snored away that he couldn’t find it in him to disturb you right now. Sighing in defeat, the initial shock settled and a small smile crept onto his lips as he lifted a hand to tenderly run his fingers through your (H/C) hair. Ignoring Kuroo’s pointed smirk, they began to resume their conversation and let you sleep the rest of the journey in peace.


	2. You're a work of art [Tsukishima x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Tsukishima are drawing each other. Tsukishima makes a spectacular drawing and Reader's drawing doesn’t turn out to be that good. However, Tsukishima keeps Reader's drawing and treasures it.

“I don’t really see the point in doing this,”

“Oh come on Tsukki, it’s just a bit of fun,” You implored, already setting out a variety of different pens and pencils in front of the bespectacled blonde, who watched you with incredulity. You’d suggested that the two of you try and draw each other after seeing a video of a similar calibre on Youtube and though Tsukishima wasn’t into it he knew he had no other option than to amuse you. You were irritatingly persistent.

He huffed and reached out to grab a green pencil, lifting up his pad of paper and resting it on his knee so he could angle it in a way you wouldn’t see. Tsukishima didn’t enjoy art very much but he’d already determined from the fire in your eyes that you weren’t going to let up. He didn’t see why you wanted him to participate so much but you had a habit of pushing him out of his comfort zone.

You smirked in victory and bent over the back of his desk, choosing an orange pencil and getting to work. The two of you fell into silence and Tsukishima relished the quiet, every now and then glancing your way to familiarise himself with your features. 

You were concentrating hard, your brow furrowed and your tongue sticking out of your mouth as you made various strokes on the paper in front of you. Your (H/C) hair spilled over your shoulders and kept getting in your face, you reached your slender fingers up to push it behind your ear. More than once your eyes connected with his and you gave him a goofy smile before going back to your drawing. It made Tsukishima’s palms sweat uncomfortably.

After a while he set his pencil on the table and sat back, huffing lightly to indicate that he was done. You’d just finished colouring in something when you picked up your pad and admired your work, nodding your head and hugging it to your chest. 

“Okay, on the count of three, let’s show each other our drawings!” You exclaimed, buzzing with such excitement that it made Tsukishima feel tired. 

“One, two, three!” 

You flipped your notepad around and Tsukishima held up his, his eyes falling onto your picture. It was a rather crude and frankly bad caricature of Tsukishima that was only one level above being a stick figure. You’d drawn him in his volleyball gear sitting on a stegosaurus that was flying through the sky. It really was a God awful image, but you seemed proud of yourself. 

Tsukishima wished he could have some of your baseless confidence. 

On the flip side you ogled at Tsukishima’s beautiful rendition of you. Compared to your shitty drawing his looked like the Sistine Chapel, a piece worthy of the centre stage of an art museum. You weren’t sure why he’d chosen green, maybe there wasn’t any rhyme or reason to it but you couldn’t help feeling it accentuated your features. 

You both stared dumbstruck at each other for a moment before you gasped and slammed your palm on the table, lifting yourself off of your chair. 

“Eeeh?! Tsukki! Yours is so good!” You exclaimed.

“What the hell is that?” Tsukishima asked simultaneously, pointing a finger at your pad. He couldn’t believe he was staring at something so hideous and charming at the same time?? 

“Wha-? Oh, you were still drawing by the time I finished so I added a stegosaurus and some clouds…” You revealed with a bashful smile, twirling a lock of your hair between your fingers in a way that made Tsukishima’s heartbeat accelerate. “Since when were you able to draw that good Tsukki? You’re amazing!” You switched your focus to his.

“Not really…” Tsukishima deflected, fidgeting uncomfortably under your intense stare and misplaced (he thought) praise. Art wasn’t really his thing but he did doodle when he was bored and he picked up some tips here and there. 

You smiled knowingly at him and sat back in your seat, stretching your arms above your head. “Well, that was a good waste of our lunch break don’t you think? I’m gonna go get something from the vending machine, you want anything?” Never one to focus on a thought for too long, you pushed yourself up and grabbed your purse from your bag.

“I’m okay, thanks,” Tsukishima insisted, resting his chin in his palm and turning his gaze out of the window until he heard you scoot your chair back and exit the classroom. Looking over to make sure you were gone, he reached out his hand to pick up your notepad, the ugly drawing staring back at him. Sighing softly, he carefully tore the page out and neatly tucked it into the back of his book so it wouldn’t get crushed. Even if it was the worst thing he’d ever seen there was still a special place on his wall to display it and he would treasure it always.

The same way he treasured you.


End file.
